There are many building materials available for improving the external appearance of a house, building or other structure. However, the owner of the house or the person who is having improvements made to his house, sometimes has difficulty visualizing how a house will look if it is improved by the addition of a particular building material. The conventional way of solving the problem is for the builder, or for the building supply dealer, to show the customer pictures of other houses or buildings made of various and sundry building materials. In this way, the customer hopefully will gain some insight into the way his house, or other structure, will look after the building material he selects has been added. However, this clearly fails to show the customer how his own house will appear if it is improved by the addition of a particular building material.
There have been many prior art techniques that perhaps might have been helpful to the builder, or other building supply dealer, to aid the customer. For example, composite photographs, wherein two different photographs are pieced together in an effort to create a single photograph are widely known. Such, however, has not been applied to the sale of building materials of houses or other structures.